fdfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Destination: Highway to Hell
Plot The story begins with Alicia Simmons being dropped off at her school parking lot. She regognizes a few of her classmates as she boards the bus to go to South Dakota for her senior trip. Shortly after boarding Alicia has a terrifying premonition of the bus she is on being caught in a wreck. She manages to get her friend Mickey Way, scholars Paige Callaway and Haley Evans, loners Raven Gwennyth and Adie Chantal, prankster Ryan Fuller, quiet boy Joshua Rocket, football player Bryce Evergreen, idiot Zach Burman, and friends Bobby Monroe and Kelly Fischer off the bus before her premonition comes to life. The next day after the memorial service Bobby, Kelly, Mickey, Alicia, Josh, and Zach meet at a smoothie shop to discuss Flight 180. Bobby is furious when Alicia metions that she is first and storms off, shortly before she is ripped in half by a hook. That night Alicia and Mickey venture to the lair of William Bludworth, where they find him with Zach Burman who is working for Bludworth. And after Alicia remembers Bludworth was on the list he is killed by a falling pipe. The next day after a long search for Josh, Alicia finds him with Paige and Ryan. Josh runs off and is killed by an explosion. Later in the night Alicia remembers that Mickey is next and is unable to save him before he is bisected by a ladder. After waking up in a hospital Alicia goes with Paige and Ryan to see Haley who they find with Kelly on the side of the road. Soon after Haley is crushed and Kelly is checkered by a fence. At the championship football game Alicia is stopped by a security guard when she trys to save Bryce from being crushed. But Bryce is saved anyway by Zach who revealed he was searching for Lori Milligan who is somewhat alive. Raven is furious with all the talk of dying and tries to show that they will not die by shooting herself, but accidentally suceeds and dies short after. The rest of the survivors stop at a gas station and Adie is nearly crushed. Zach however isn't saved and is killed when he is impaled in the head by a drill. After the police arrive Ryan's jaw is ripped off and Paige runs off. Alicia and Bryce chase after while Adie continues to look for Lori. Alicia and Bryce manage to catch up with Paige shortly where she is supposively chopped to bits by a fan. Alicia is thrown back by a explosion and bashes her head on the ground. It is unknown if she acctually dies. At Paiges funeral Paige's sister Marissa, who was saved by Zach after Bobby died, is crushed by the coffin. Survivors Alicia Simmons: Unknown Paige Callaway: Alive Ryan Fuller: Deceased Adie Chantal: Alive Bryce Evergreen: Alive William Bludworth: Deceased Raven Gwennyth: Deceased Zach Burman: Deceased Kelly Fischer: Deceased Haley Evans: Deceased Mickey Way: Deceased Josh Rocket: Deceased Bobby Monroe: Deceased